Champions of a New Dawn
Category: Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Roleplaying Guilds category:Roleplaying Guilds category: Champions_of_a_New_Dawn thumb|left|500px|Champions of a New Dawn = Contact Information = Website: -No Longer Active- In Game Rep. from the Wikia: Nininue = Major Information = Type of Guild: Heavy RP Charter Adopted: June 9, 2005 (Year 620, 9th day, 6th month IG human calendar) Charter Last Amended: January 20, 2006 (621Y, 20D, 1M) Purpose: To hound The Darkness, in all it's forms, into the night. To enforce the will of The People on the proclaimed rulers of the world. To stand ready at the front of The Unseen War against the Burning Legion. To create a World where The People will be safe in a new Golden Age. Organizational Structure: Our Guild is governed by our members. We are for The People and thus we are The People. We all have a say in the growth of this Guild and all thoughts will be heard. The final decisions will be made by The Avatar of our guild. = Membership = As stated in italics throughout this series of notices, the governing works of this organization are spelled out on our Charter. We maintained our original forum/website through June 6, 2007, at which point it was taken offline. Current members and alumni tend to foucus around a cheap messageboard somewhere on the internet and through e-mail. Route to Membership By general consensus, one must be recomended/sponsored by a current member and proceed through an interview to gain acess to the rank of ' Watcher, ' our equivilent to an initiate. A Defender ' is senior to and differentiated from a ' Watcher by showing potential through their acts. All changes of "rank" are established by one's actions, contributions, responsibility.'' Code of Conduct The Champions of a New Dawn are for The People. Freedom to live your lives are part of our dream and as such we will not dictate how you live that life. None the less it is Chaos that we strive to crush therefore we have guidlines we all should follow to help us act with a sense of unity. *''No action shall be taken to harm The Guild or counter it's activities.'' *''No action shall be taken to harm the long term stabilty of the lives of The people.'' *''The Guilded wears the name of the entire guild and all it's members. Thus they MUST act in a manner that respects that name and will not place dishonor on us all.'' *''The Guilded is a servant of The Guild and then The People. The People and The guild are not the servants of The Guilded. Service to and assistance of others is key.'' *''Greed. Selfishness. Arrogance. All weapons of the enemy. If you hold such qualities then you are indeed an enemy.'' Termination of Membership As a Champion you are part of something great. We are a close unit and as such we are there for all of our members. There are common sense rules in such a unit. You will follow them with us. Loyalty to this unit is a must and the units loyalty to you as well. That said, a betrayal of that trust and or loyalty is the greatest crime in this Guild. The Guardians will adress this issue quickly and go to The Avatar with their findings and suggestions. Members inactive for more than 16 days without notifying the guild of an expected absence will be removed. Once terminated a body loses all standing in this guild. Nothing is owed to such a body. Nothing binds us to such a body. Should a body willfully leave the Guild they will not be allowed to return.